


Здравый смысл

by Red_Sally



Category: Santa Barbara (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Мейсон еще ребенок, но уже понимает во всем этом побольше вашего.
Kudos: 1





	Здравый смысл

"Угощение или шутка?" – неслось отовсюду, и под вечер кто-то позвонил даже в дверь особняка Кэпвеллов. Угощение – или шутка. Простой выбор, сделав который, София взяла с кухонного стола вазу с печеньем и коробку конфет и пошла открывать.  
Однако на пороге стоял вовсе не ребенок с раскрытым мешком для сладостей. На удивленную Софию глядела из-под широкополой и остроконечной шляпы немолодая женщина, которая и без всякого грима могла бы сыграть ведьму в каком-нибудь ситкоме. Мешка при ней не было никакого, не было и детей поблизости.  
– Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? – Спросила София, мысленно досадуя на себя за то, что так легкомысленно распахнула дверь, и даже на глупую вазочку с печеньем.  
– Вряд ли, – хихикнула гостья. – А вот я тебе – очень даже.  
– Кто там, мам? – вышла в коридор Иден, да так и засмотрелась на черную остроконечную шляпу.  
– Здравствуй, солнышко, – сказала ей женщина и бесцеремонно прошла в холл мимо Софии. – Меня зовут мисс Холливел, и я хочу сделать тебе подарок.  
– Что еще за подарок? – вмешалась София. – Мэм, вы на частной территории…  
– Угощение или шутка, миссис Кэпвелл? – улыбнулась мисс Холливел, и София вскрикнула: в ее руках вместо вазочки с печеньем вырос вдруг настоящий пряничный домик, уменьшенная копия семейного особняка. Иден захлопала в ладоши. На шум из детской выползла Келли и тоже с любопытством принялась разглядывать гостью.  
– А вот и младшенькая, – удовлетворенно кивнула, вне всяких сомнений, ведьма. – Можем начинать.  
София прислонилась к стене, лихорадочно соображая, как незаметно для этой женщины позвонить СиСи, в полицию и позвать на помощь. Пряничный домик, который она до сих пор держала в руке, мелко трясся.  
– Успокойся, миссис София Кэпвелл, – с мягким укором произнесла мисс Холливел. – Я уже поняла, что ты меня не помнишь, а между тем в свое время ты с удовольствием приняла мой подарок.  
– Подарок… – машинально повторила София.  
– Подарок, подарок, – поддержала ее мисс Холливел. – Помнишь Хэллоуин двадцать четыре года назад? Тогда ты жила совсем в другом доме, верно?  
София кивнула и осторожно поставила пряничный домик на столик у телефона.  
– Я подарила тебе упрямство, София, – напомнила ей ведьма. – Может, оно тебя однажды погубит, но пока служит исправно. Настал черед твоих дочерей получить от меня то, чего им недостает.  
Иден чихнула.  
– Вот о чем я, – наставительно подняла палец мисс Холливел. – Иден, дорогая, подойти ко мне.  
Девочка дождалась кивка матери и осторожно подошла поближе.  
– Живучесть, – вдруг сказала ведьма. София вздрогнула. – Поверь, девочка моя, без этого подарка тебе и из дома выходить не стоит.  
– Живучесть? – возмущенно переспросила София. – Что может угрожать ребенку, родившемуся в этой семье? Не увиливайте, сделайте для нее что-нибудь стоящее!  
– Ты даже представить себе не можешь… – загадочно улыбнулась мисс Холливел, но София перебила ее.  
– А для младшей? Что достанется Келли? Я хочу, чтобы у нее не было отбоя от женихов, и мужчины готовы были на все ради нее! – под суровым взглядом ведьмы она примолкла было, но глядела на мастерицу Холливел по-прежнему решительно.  
– Вот видишь, как громко в тебе говорит мой подарок. Будь по-твоему, миссис Кэпвелл, – покладисто покивала та. – Вот только, боюсь, твоей старшей дочери мой подарок пригодится куда больше.

Мейсон, стоя на лестнице, ведущей наверх, еще раз убедился в том, что его никто не видел и не слышал. Вот снова странные подарки странной тетки достались девчонкам. Ну да плевать, он уже вышел из того возраста, когда можно поверить в существование ведьм и, как глупые Иден и Келли, как глупая София, смотреть на эту чокнутую мисс Холливел в ожидании чуда. Поднимаясь в свою комнату, он издевательски замахал в воздухе руками, изображая магические пассы, и провозгласил, сам себя одаривая:  
– Здравый смысл!


End file.
